


Yoes

by Suilen (Hanayume)



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Gen, Hurt, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanayume/pseuds/Suilen
Summary: Tú, yo y él.





	1. Hazme puro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaname Kuran & Yuuki Cross

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viñeta de antes de que Zero llegará a vivir con Yuuki y el director, inspirada en Make me pure de Robbie William (L).

Las pequeñas y cristalinas gotas de agua le salpicaron de lleno en el rostro. La sorpresa le hizo retroceder un paso y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina.

—¿Qué está pasando? —exclamó agitado.

—¡Kaname-sama! —expresó jovialmente la niña mientras otra lluvia de agua, fragmentada en gotitas, salpicaba por toda la sala de baño —. ¡Mira qué bonito!

Kaname se quedó sin aliento, al principio no había podido percatarse de ello pero el espectáculo que se formó frente a sus ojos, lo dejó anonadado. Las gotas de agua danzaban a la luz de la llama de una lámpara de gas, resplandeciendo con un místico fulgor dorado. Era una hermosa magia que le hizo sentir el corazón liviano y, a pesar de que él mismo comenzaba a salpicarse, una calidez inesperada adormeció sus sentidos, alejándole de la realidad. Tuvo la necesidad imperiosa de sumergirse en la mística de aquel instante y en aquella dulce pureza danzante que resplandecía en una dulce sonrisa; para así quizá olvidar las pesadas memorias que lo arrastraban lentamente al vacío y le hacían sentir qué no habría escapatoria… qué para él no habría salvación…

_Y no la habría… no en un mundo como ese…_

La verdad lo apuñaló de repente, arrojándole a la realidad. En un mundo tan sucio como aquél la pureza de la que anhelaba ser presa, se iría extinguiendo hasta desaparecer…

—¿Qué sucede Kaname-sama? —preguntó preocupada, dejando su juego de lado y acercándose tímidamente.

El muchacho suspiró.

—Nada,  no me sucede nada —habló suavemente tratando se sonreír—. Yuuki, ¿no tienes frío?

La niña sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia y le regaló una sonrisa resplandeciente.

—¡No tengo nada de frío! —exclamó orgullosamente.

El corazón de Kaname se contrajo e instintivamente la arropó en sus brazos, entendía que en ese mundo sucio él no estaba libre de pecados, pero no podía evitar acercase a la pureza que irradiaba esa pequeña, no podía evitar querer ser alcanzado por aquella tierna calidez…

_Y hacerse puro…_

—¡Ka-Kaname-sama, voy a mojarte todo!

—No importa.

Pero estaba la otra verdad. Comprendía que para poder alcanzarla, protegerla, tenía que lograr que todo cambiara, arreglar los cabos sueltos… ensuciarse todavía más.

—Hazme puro —susurró mientras la apretaba contra su pecho.

_Pero no todavía…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Número de palabras: 371  
> Fecha de creación aproximada: 2011


	2. Bucle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rido Kuran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viñeta escrita en segunda persona.

Ella grita y se abalanza tras de ti. Y tú, a pesar de no ser eso lo que buscas, lo disfrutas, pues sabes que es lo único que obtendrás. Desde siempre ella ha amado a otro, desde siempre ha elegido a alguien más.

 _“¿Por qué no a mí?”_ Te preguntas, pero mejor que cualquiera conoces la respuesta.

—Juuri… —susurras intentando al menos hacer tuyo su nombre, pero sólo ves como el rencor se apodera de su mirada.

—¡No soy mi madre! —vocifera, pero sabes que miente.

Ella es Juuri, la parte de si misma que amaba tanto como para dar su vida con tal de protegerla. _Tan dulce, brillante y hermosa…_ La Juuri de siempre, la que de nuevo no te ha elegido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Número de palabras: 123  
> Año de creación: 2011


	3. Hollow man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero Kiryuu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escrito en segunda persona.

_Te amo…_

Susurró el viento y tú lo odiaste por escupirte a la cara algo que ya sabías.

Algo que sabías… sabes, pero te niegas a admitir, a pensar, a sentir, lo sabes cómo sabes que tu sed te clama su sangre, lo sabes cómo en aquellas horas en las que lo único qué te salva es el impulso de cazar.

Lo sabes pero lo callas, no lo piensas, no lo sientes, porque tan bien sabes que ella pertenece a alguien que odias, que se ha ido y te ha dejado… que ama alguien más.

El vacio se apodera de ti, tragas fuertemente intentado calmar el ansia, la sed.

 _¿Qué es lo qué el viento espera de ti?_ Preguntas.

 Nada en particular, quizá sólo consolarte, quizá sólo azotarte con la verdad. Ha tomado ese trabajo porque nadie más va a hablar de lo que sabes, lo que sientes, alguien tiene que volver tu silencio en palabras, tu estupidez en razón, alguien tiene que mantenerte como humano, alguien tiene que permitirte lo que tú tanto te niegas…

 _Porque la amas_ , lo sabes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Número de palabras: 181  
> Fecha aproximada de creación: 2011


	4. Sed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuki Kuran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escrito en segunda persona, localizado en el encierro de Yuuki.

_Tic, tac._

Tomas el abrecartas y lo miras.

_Tic, tac._

Sientes el frío filo, lo saboreas.

_Tic, tac._

Lo clavas en tu muñeca, la sangre se derrama.

_Tic, tac._

El tiempo corre, la sed no se detiene.

Sientes con desesperación como tu garganta se seca, cruje, casi puedes oler la sal. El agua ha dejado de ser suficiente para ti, necesitas de él, lo necesitas a él. Pero no está, te ha dejado y el ansia de nuevo te corroe.

Has intentado una vez más beber de ti misma y te sientes estúpida por ello, sabes que no funciona y aún así no has podido evitar hacerlo, querías volver a pensar que eso te ayudaría, que te salvaría.

Pero no, no lo hará.

Deseas beber de él hasta la última gota. La nueva parte de ti te lo exige, porque puedes hacerlo y muy en el fondo sabes que lo deseas, pero te restringes, no quieres que conozca tu avaricia, que te vea más impura de lo que ya eres. Y te mientes, creyendo que él no te conoce y no sabe que hay una parte de ti que te pide la sangre de otro, que te susurra en las noches y al fondo de tu conciencia, que por más que bebas de él nunca hallaras la paz.

Jamás.

Nunca.

Por siempre.

_Tic, tac._

Escuchas de nuevo.

_Tic, tac._

La sed no se detendrá.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Número de palabras: 234  
> Fecha aproximada de creación: 2012


End file.
